


Smells like you should be mine

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, under the influence, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Sooo, this one is inspired by a Harley Quinn comic - in which she gets a present from Poison Ivy and it’s a small plant with amazingly smelling berries, so she eats one and it tastes awful but then everyone in the city falls in love with her, mostly saying she smells amazing-. (I can’t remember the title...)In my fic Poison Ivy/anyone with background of some chemistry or something puts something in Len’s drink and he has to run from everyone XD (and as usually in my fics he ends up in Barry’s bed… oops I’m obsessed)





	Smells like you should be mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's a silly idea but I had fun

Len was sitting in some old but comfy, medium level dirty bar drinking some rather girly, but tasty so who cares, drink. He knows he turned away a little too long and for him it would have been enough time to get something into someone’s drink. He tries to read the body language of the people around him, both a bad habit and a hobby. Nobody seems like they’re up to something, so he doesn’t care and drinks it. It doesn’t taste any different.

It’s about half an hour later that the strange things started to happen. First, it’s not that strange - well lately a bit - that three young girls approached him.

They all pretty and cute and does not fit to the place, even though it’s far from Saints in quality.

“Hey, handsome!” One of them greets and leans into Len’s space. “You smell amazing... please take me home...” she whines leaning against Len.

“What are you talking about?” Len asks confused. Yeah, he probably could get a girl like this if he really wanted, but they never came to him just like this. It was strange, and he had no idea what was going on and it drove him crazy. He tried to pull away a little, so he could get some air that wasn’t filled with the girls’ perfume. He never liked people who used too much odorant, he could barely breath around them.

Before he could do anything else, one of the girls was already sitting on his lap while the others were at his sides, leaning close and rubbing against him. He had no idea how to politely send them away and he didn’t want to be rude or violent. He gently pushed them back to have some room to stand up.

“Please, take me home with you!” – _Could happen but not tonight_.

“No, take me!” – _Not bad either but a bit too slutty_.

“I want you so bad! Please marry me!”  - _What the actual fuck?_

He wanted to run away but he didn’t want to leave his tab as he was in the process of building a trusting relationship with the bartenders and the owner for later usage of the place.

“As much as it is flattering to hear this, I have somewhere else to be.” He stood up and went to the counter taking his wallet. He paid and left a generous tip for the guy that was much more his type than the girls – cute, young, doe eyed but able to handle assholes – but tonight he really didn’t plan on taking anyone home for a fling. When he got the bill there was another small paper with it.

He was about to turn away and check it, when he felt a bigger, muscled guy lean against his back and pull him back against his hard-muscled chest. He slid his one arm around Len’s chest and his other hand went down to grab the front of Len’s pants.

“Hey, pretty boy…” Len heard the deep growl against his ear and neck. “I could give it to you good…” He bit down on Len’s neck and rolled his hips forward to press his hard-on against Len’s ass.

Well, this proposal didn’t exactly sound bad, given the man’s seaming strength and size, he wasn’t lying about being able to give it to him. Sometimes he liked to be manhandled and it was rare to find someone who could really do that. But it still felt strange to have now four people hit on him one night. Not that it was impossible to be real, but it’s been a long time since this happened.

“That doesn’t sound bad, but I’d prefer to sleep alone tonight…” He tried to pull away but damn, this guy was strong. He turned Len around to face him and kissed him hard and rough. Len was too surprised to fight at first, so he just gave a tiny sound of protest before he pushed the guy away harder. “Stop!” his voice carried cold authority, but it didn’t do anything to the man. _What the fuck?_

“You smell like you’re edible…” The man sighed into his ear and bit it. “I just want a taste…”

_What the hell?_ This was kinda freaky. What was he supposed to do now? He put his forearm against the guy’s chest and tried to push him away again, this time as strong as he could manage on this level of adrenalin. He took a second to look around, maybe for help or maybe just looking for a way out, he didn’t know either. He saw everyone staring at him hungrily. The girls were right there behind the muscled guy and he saw now that the tiny paper in his hand was the corner of a newspaper with the bartender boy’s name and cell number. Well, this was freaky enough for another shot of adrenalin, which helped him push the guy away and he used his only chance of an escape to run for the door.

When he was finally outside, and he could breathe he immediately jumped behind the first bush he could see to hide as much as it was possible at the sudden moment. All the people from the bar rushed out after him and started to look for him everywhere. He had to move, fast.

He crawled back, away from the street and managed to get to the side of the building and then behind it. He started to walk rather casually to avoid unwanted attention but the moment the first person passed by, he regretted it as the guy immediately turned after him.

“Hey! You smell like fresh roses...!” he walked after him and grabbed Len’s waist from behind. “Just like the perfect date for me!” He pulled Len against himself just like the other guy, but Len was the stronger one this time, so he pushed and knocked him out with a turning punch.

After that he used empty alleyways and smaller hidden streets and ways to get home to the closest safehouse he had. _What the hell was going on?_

When he stepped into the apartment he saw Mick on the couch tinkering with his gun. He took off his shoes to walk in and dropped himself down next to Mick.

“You won’t believe what’s been happening tonight…” He sighed finally feeling calmer and safe, next to his partner.

“You’ve been out?” Mick asked gruffly not even looking up. He was so deep into his tinkering he didn’t even notice Len leaving and saying bye.

“Yeah, in the bar nearby… I was planning on making some progress with the bartender boy and… Mick?” He started his story because it was too strange too keep for himself, he needed another mind to work on it, when he noticed that Mick was leaning closer and closer to him.

“You smell like fire…” Mick leaned into his neck and put away his gun.

Len wanted to get up and run away but Mick was as fast as him and grabbed his middle to pull him back and he ended up on his back, on the couch, under Mick. Mick grabbed his wrists and held him down using his bodily weight and strength.

“I want to taste that fire…” Mick sighed and kissed Len deeply. At Len’s surprised gasp he pushed his tongue into his mouth, basically just fucking it. “And I want to feel that fire…” He first bit Len’s neck and then he used his teeth to rip Len’s sweater. He let go of his wrists for enough time to fully rip apart his sweater and T-shirt.

Okay, now Len was terrified. Fuck, Mick was even stronger than the guy in the bar. His grip was like iron, and he bit like he wanted to tear his flesh away from his bones. He fought with everything he had in him. His clothes were in pieces and his skin was full of darkening bruises from earlier and from Mick and bloody marks cut by nails and teeth.

Mick’s hand was already in his opened pants, searching for his hole to push his fingers inside of him. He felt Mick’s huge and raging hard cock against his thigh. That was the moment when he managed to struggle enough to fall off the couch, far enough from Mick to get away from his grasp. He ran for the door without thinking and his heart almost stopped when he heard Mick’s heat gun power up behind him. He didn’t dare to turn or stop, and he made a sudden turn the moment he was out to be in the safety of the wall, while the door caught on fire.

Stepping out he found himself facing about twenty people who were all staring at him hungrily. And he was standing there with all his top clothes ripped apart, with his pants open, showing his underwear with the flash emblem and wearing snowflake patterned socks.

“Awkward…” He whispered slowly closing his pants, before he heard Mick’s steppes in the door and suddenly he started to run as fast as he could to his bike, but then thinking about his clothing and the fact that he left his helmet in the apartment he chose to run instead.

He didn’t exactly have a destination in his mind at first, and why the hell were there so many people on the streets at this hour, but then running reminded him that he had one more place to go, where he wouldn’t exactly be welcome but if someone, Team Flash could help him.

As he was running across town – other than how jealous he was right now of Barry’s speed – he was getting more and more nervous as the crowd was growing behind him and he was out of breath by the time he saw the building. Luckily, he knew exactly how to get in. If he didn’t miss the jump over the fence, then he would even get some advantage. If he missed, they were going to take him apart.

He was completely out of breath and energy by the time he reached the cortex to face Team Flash.

“Hi…!” He panted falling back against the wall to just breath, while he tried to hold the pieces of his clothes somewhat together.

“Oh. my. God.” Cisco started to freak out. “Barry, come back right now!” he yelled into the comms.

“What’s happening?” Asked Caitlin who just stepped into the room from her small office. “Oh!”

All three of them were just blinking at each other – and Len was mostly trying to catch his breath – for a while. He almost thought it was finally over, when…

“You changed your cologne?” Caitlin started slowly walking closer to Len who just pressed himself up against the wall as he didn’t have the energy to get up yet. “You smell like Ronnie…”

“I didn’t…“ Well, that sounded stupid, but what could he say to that?

“No, he smells like a candy store…” Cisco started too. “So yummy!”

“Please, I miss him so bad… I need to feel you…” Caitlin went on slowly walking closer.

“So so Yummy… I wanna lick it…”

They were both right in front of him and just about to reach him when Barry appeared with a whoosh.

“Guys, what’s going on?” He was staring at his friends completely lost over what was happening. “And what the hell are all those people doing around the building?”

“Please tell me you’re not brainwashed…” Len panted tiredly. If even they couldn’t help him then he had no idea what to do.

“I don’t think so…” Barry answered and in the next second he grabbed Len and ran out with him, leaving his friends and the raging crowd far behind. He only stopped in his small apartment.

Len needed a few seconds to steady himself after not just the running, but everything that happened. He looked around. Did Barry take him home? Was this his apartment? He never needed to break in to get the necessary information, so he hasn’t been in here before.

“Hm… Cozy…” He chuckled at the huge pile of takeout boxes.

“Shut up or I’ll throw you out!” Barry glared at him, but he was bordering on laughing at the adorably childish design. The apartment was full of action figures, Star Wars ship models, posters and sciency stuff. Actually, his inner nerd wanted to run around and check everything. “If you steal anything, you’ll regret it!” Barry threatened.

“Really?” He asked challengingly. “How so?”

“You really do smell pretty good…” There was this cute evil grin on Barry’s face.

“What?” Len gulped.

Barry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You… should have… seen your face…” He could barely speak from laughing.

“It’s not funny…” Len grumbled and went to the couch to fall back on it. Lying on his back he let his clothes fall open, showing his scarred and injured chest. He was too tired to care, and he felt strangely safe in this apartment. Pfh… This kid was the only one he wanted to fall for him, and here he was, resisting him even when he was cursed or something. Sad.

“Yes, it is.” Barry was suddenly crouching next to the couch. He looked Len over hungrily. “Oh my god I used my powers to get you in my bed...” realization downed on him and his mind was clear for a few seconds, then -

“Im not judging...” Len whispered cockily, and Barry was gone.

Len turned his head to face the younger man. Damn, he was so pretty from this close. There was heat in those pretty green eyes, but he was fighting against jumping on Len. His eyes widened for a second as he realized that Barry was affected too, he was just holding back. Shit, he had no chance running away from the fucking Flash… Not that he so desperately wanted…

Barry leaned in slowly, over him. Len didn’t protest, he neither had the strength nor the willpower to try and get away from Barry. They kissed slowly and sweetly. Nothing like Mick or the guy in the bar. This was gentle and patient, asking for permission.

“I’m topping.” Len said breaking the kiss after a while.

“Not a chance.” Barry answered grinning. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

“Big words, Kid…” Len teased, clearly excited and not even trying to hide it.

Suddenly they were on Barry’s bed. Len was lying on his back and Barry was on top of him, kissing him a bit more aggressively, but not hard enough yet to make Len feel manhandled. But if someone wanted to top over Len, they had to fight for it, so Len deepened the kiss and roughened up to push Barry under himself.

Barry just chuckled and pushed him back down. He licked into his mouth deep then pulled away. The next second Len’s ripped top clothes were out of the way and Barry was kissing his neck while his hand went for Len’s nipple and pinched it hard.

Len let out a small whine at the feeling, but it still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more and more and more. He wanted everything, and he wanted it immediately. He wanted Barry inside of him, around him and under him and nothing would be enough. No-one ever gave it to him for real and he felt desperate. He was about to say it when his pants disappeared, and he remembered that he was wearing Flash underwear. Shit…

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Barry sounded excited, surprised, entertained, and turned on at the same time.

“You should’ve expected it by now…” Len groaned. “Come on…” He wanted Barry to go on and hummed happily, when he saw the lube and a pile of condoms appear on the bed next to him. “So, what’s your plan?” he asked curiously.

“To surprise you as many times as I can…” Barry’s cute evil grin was back, and he leaned in to kiss Len passionately, full of teeth and tongue. His two lubed fingers found their way into Len’s underwear and he pushed them inside roughly till the knuckles.

Len arched and whined into the kiss. Hell yes, this was what he wanted. And the fingers moved with perfect aim against his prostate. He kissed back even more enthusiastically and put his arms around Barry’s back to pull him closer.

Barry pulled his fingers back and took off Len’s underwear. Len was just blinking at the fact that he was completely naked while Barry – his bed partner - still had his clothes on. This has never happened to him before, but he had to admit it, it was exciting in a certain way. With Barry anyways…

 Barry didn’t waste his time and took Len into his mouth to suck him into full hardness before he returned to his lips. He then kissed down his jaw and neck until his lips reached his nipples. He licked at them, alternating his attention between them. His one hand was still between Len’s legs, fingers playing around his entrance, while his other went up to his mouth and Barry held himself easily still above Len by his abs. He pushed two fingers into Len’s mouth to make him sound a bit more choked.

“Ready to scream for me?” The speedster asked in a deep, raspy voice and pushed his fingers back, to then vibrate them right against his sensitive prostate, while his tongue was also vibrating on his nipples and he moved his fingers in Len’s mouth against his tongue.

Len gave some choked off sounds and struggled in pleasure under Barry.

Barry’s mouth was roaming around on Len’s chest and he pulled his fingers from his mouth but his fingers against his prostate never stopped their work. He found a bunch of sensitive spots around on Len’s skin. He vibrated his lips and tongue against them and then bit down at a few places.

“Barry…” Len whined and ran his fingers through Barry’s hair, but didn’t try to lead his head because Barry moved it in the perfect directions. He was a mess, but he didn’t mind until Barry kept up what he was doing, because it was more than amazing. He felt like his whole body was charged and full of energy and pleasure and he needed more because he was about to blow up.

“Sit on me!” Barry said and in a few more seconds he was naked on his back with a condom on his cock and he was lubed up. He pulled Len right above his cock, so he just had to sink down on it. “Come on, baby!” He held his cock lined up with his hole and waited.

Len slowly started to sink down on him, but damn, the kid was well hung, and it’s been a while since he took a cock. He made small riding movements to try and ease himself down on it.

“I thought you wanted it…” Barry teased. And when Len just arched his back and moaned, Barry grabbed his hips hard. “Then take it!” and he pulled Len fully down onto his cock.

Len yelped and arched. He needed a few deep breathes but that was all he got.

 “Ride me!” Barry instructed with a playful, but commanding voice.

Len started to move carefully. It was a lot to take and he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to slow down a bit or he wanted Barry to just fuck into him without care.

“Like you mean it…” Barry chuckled when he saw, that he wasn’t hurting Len for real. He grabbed his hips and started driving him up and down.

Len made a few tiny gasping sounds before he really started to relax and ride the younger man. He was taking the average of a half of his cock most of the time, but he hoped this was just the warm-up because for now it was great and if the kid kept it up he would probably take him out on a date the next time he had a chance. And had a mind to do it.

 “Work yourself open on me!” Barry licked his lips looking over Len. Funny thing is, he couldn’t decide how much of his lust was coming from whatever affected Leonard and how much was his own actual desire. He knew he liked the man and he knew he wanted this, but he also knew he would never have the courage to open up about it by himself. He knew, he tried to.

“Fuck, kid, if I knew you could be like this…” Len moaned and let Barry dictate the rhythm with his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, Barry was up on one hand, right in Len’s face while his other arm went around his waist and pulled him down hard. “Don’t call me kid!”

Len yelled at the sudden feeling. He was so full and the kid – Barry – was so fucking beautiful.

“Or what? Kid.” He teased when he gained himself back somewhat.

Barry just grinned, like he was waiting for that. Len found himself face first up against a wall and fucked so hard it almost hurt. He tried to hold onto something, but nothing was good enough. Next, he was turned, and his one leg was up on Barry’s shoulder and he was kissed and fucked deeply.

“Want more?” Barry groaned right against his ear and licked it.

 “Even… more….?” He could barely breathe or think. All he could do was trying to keep up and enjoy whatever he got from the younger man.

“I’ve barely even started…” Barry chuckled sucking behind Len’s ear. He was leaving marks for sure, but he couldn’t care less. “You can take it, right?” He wasn’t even fully out of breath yet.

“Fuckyeah...” Len moaned, and he was back on the bed, on his hands and knees. Barry was fucking him real deep and he could feel himself on edge, but Barry was even further gone.

Barry pulled Len up against his chest and held him in place with his cock buried inside of him fully and he came. He didn’t even wait for Len's disappointed rumble before he pulled out and throw away the condom in the general direction of where he remembered a trashcan existed at some point. Len could barely move before he was already pulling on a new condom and made sure he was generously lubed up before he pushed back inside and made Len literally scream.

Len was pushed back on all four and he tried to follow the rhythm to make him hit his sweet spot as often as possible, but it was too fast for his turned-on brain to keep up. When Barry grabbed his hips and started pounding him with superspeed, he couldn’t stop screaming in pleasure. He was aiming perfectly, and he felt like he was stuck in the very moment before coming. And through the ecstatic fog around his mind he noticed that he was leaking come. Tears were running down his face as he was coming untouched.

“B-Barry...” Len stuttered out and whined. “Pl-lea-se...”

Thankfully Barry slowed down a bit, then pulled out. He changed their position with normal speed, gently putting Len back on his back and kneeling between his legs. He pulled off the condom and came all over Len’s stomach and chest. He marked Len as his own. He also leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss.

“Holy… I never thought you had it in you, Barry.” Len smiled sleepily when they gained back their ability to breathe normally.

“This little something that affected you gave the much needed kickstart…” He was stroking his hard cock again. “I’m going to come all over you again and you’re going to sleep with me that way, marked as mine…” He growled, and he came at Len’s surprised-pleased moan.

He pulled Len close and held him gently. “I think it’s wearing off now…” Barry blushed furiously. “Are you okay?” He asked a little guiltily.

“I’m perfect.” Len turned and kissed Barry slowly. “Also, kind of hoping for a repeat performance… but next time is my turn.”

“Next time?” Barry looked at him with happy puppy eyes and Len wished he had some energy left to show it to him, but he was exhausted.

“Yes, next time. You can’t just ruin someone for anyone else and not give them a chance for the long run.” Len grinned pleased.

Barry happily put him back on his back and kissed him deep. They kissed for about half an hour, before Barry mentioned; “Maybe we should take a shower and get rid of this sticky mess…”

“Oh hell no. You own me tonight. We’ll take a long shower in the morning.”

“Good plan.” Barry smiled through his blushing and they cuddled up to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! Have a nice day!


End file.
